


Netflix and Chill the Hell Out, Daisy

by MurderouslyAdorkable



Series: Skimmons Prompts by the Murderously Adorable One [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderouslyAdorkable/pseuds/MurderouslyAdorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Daisy have been dating for a while now and it’s getting harder and harder to find time to themselves. Only after some help from Coulson and the rest of the team do Jemma and Daisy finally have a night free of interruptions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill the Hell Out, Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> **Tumblr Prompt from Anon -** Established!Skimmons. Jemma and Daisy keep trying to have a date/movie night with lots of cuddles but constantly are interrupted. The team hates how grumpy Daisy gets after this keeps happening, so they go to great lengths to make sure the girls have a day to themselves, with no interruptions.  
>  **A/N: **I had a bit of fun with this one. Sorry to the Anon that asked for this a while back.****  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff, A Few Headcanons  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, universes or situations. They belong to Marvel, ABC etc, etc. I claim no rights to copyrighted material and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

**[The First of Many Interruptions and that Time May Catches Them]**

The life of an agent… Daisy won’t trade it for anything in the world. She loves her work. Almost as she loves the nerdy Brit currently occupying the shower stall with her.

“You said you wanted to conserve water,” Jemma whispers, gasping as her back is pressed against the cold tile.

“We are,” Daisy assures her, leaning into her.

“We’ve been in here for almost an hour,” she points out albeit she’s not putting up much of a convincing protest. Because while the first two times were definitely all Daisy, the third round was all Jemma.

“Yes,” Daisy begins, nuzzling her neck. “But I’m just trying to be thorough. You were very dirty, Dr. Simmons.”

Jemma is trembling, slightly. Probably out of anticipation and not because she’s cold. The water’s still warm, raining down on them from the showerhead.

“Besides, no one would think to bother us in here.”

Just as the words left her mouth the door to the bathroom opened and the sounds of boots walking with purpose signal that Agent May has just entered.

“Daisy, wheels up in 10…” Jemma bites back a giggle at May’s announcement and the stoic senior agent amends her statement. “Make that 20.”

Daisy clears her throat before she speaks, heat flushing her cheeks. “Yup, got it. Thanks.”

She waits, holding her breath until she hears May’s boots and the sound of the door closing behind her. Jemma’s eyes are shining with laughter and all Daisy can do is shake her head and sigh.

Jemma’s hands are cupping her cheeks, her lips brushing against hers. “There’s always next week. But it seems duty calls.”

Daisy frowns. “It was supposed to be my night off.”

“An agent’s work is never done, Daisy.”

And that’s true. However that doesn’t mean she has to like it.

 

**[The Second Interruption and the Time Daisy Wants to Kill Hunter]**

The evening is supposed to be simple. Dinner. Drinks. And then a quiet night with her girlfriend back at the base watching Monty Python movies because apparently Jemma’s never seen _The Life of Brian_ , _The Holy Grail_ , or _The Meaning of Life_. And that is an injustice that Daisy means to set right tonight.

Dinner goes great. Drinks at a local dive are even better. Because honestly Drunk Jemma is one of the most adorable things in this universe or any other. Her faces gets red. She gets giggly, laughing at all of Daisy jokes. Even the ones that aren’t funny. Coulson’s Dad Humor is starting to rub off of her. And while that’s becoming a problem for her team, it never bothers Jemma. Especially, when she’s had a few glasses of wine. Daisy doesn’t drink much. She gets when some might call the “Asian Flush” or “Asian Glow. And alcohol never sits well with her. It makes her sick, gives her a headache. And then there’s the epic hangover which can last for days. So she sticks to one drink. Maybe two. But never anything more than that.

“It’s actually called ‘Alcohol Flush Reaction,’” Jemma explains as they walk back to Headquarters. “Most people think it comes from an inability to metabolize alcohol or a lack of the gene called ADH1B which produces the enzyme, alcohol dehydrogenase that breaks down the alcohol. But that’s a common misconception. Around 80% of people of Asian ancestry have a variant of that gene called ADH1C. It results in an alcohol dehydrogenase enzyme that converts alcohol to the organic chemical compound called acetaldehyde more commonly known as ethanal at a much higher efficiency than other variants of ADH1B.

“However, in about 50% of people of Asian ancestry the increased acetaldehyde buildup is actually made worse by another gene variant, the mitochondrial ALDH2 allele. It results in a less functional acetaldehyde dehydrogenase enzyme which is responsible for the breakdown of ethanal. So what happens is that although your body may be better at the metabolizing alcohol, i.e. not often feeling… uh… ‘buzzed’ as you Americans call it, you exhibit far more of the ethanal-based side effects while drinking, like getting - well - pink the way that you are now. And the headaches and the increased nausea.”

A smile graced Daisy’s features as she pulls Jemma against her. “I love it when you get all science-y.”

Jemma’s giggle is melodic and infectious. And they’re both laughing by the time they flop down on the couch in the commons, bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them, and Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Terry Gilliam, Eric Idle, Terry Jones, and Michael Palin being the brilliantly amazing men that they are.

Daisy is explaining some things, giving background on the actors, and some of the scenes. It’s clear she’s watched these movies dozens of times, memorized every line, knows every lyric to every song. But Jemma’s doesn’t seem like she’s enjoying the films.

“You hate these movies don’t you?”

“Ah… well… I don’t hate them…” Jemma stammers. “They’re just so… they just so bloody dry. I mean I get it, they’re British. They just don’t have to be so obvious about it.” She catches Daisy staring at her, a lopsided grin on her face. “What?”

The Inhuman leans in and kisses her girlfriend. “Don’t be mad, but that little rant was the most British thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Now she’s pouting and that just ups the adorable factor 10 fold and Daisy’s eyes shines with laughter. Jemma in turn playfully nudges her and goes to swat at her arm but Daisy catches her by the wrist, pulling her close.

“No, we’re going to have some massive snog-fest on the couch in the commons,” Jemma says when she sees the lusty glint in Daisy’s dark brown eyes.

“But you know how much I like it when you start talking British,” Daisy teases, her voice low, her tone carrying a certain amount of husk to it, and she inches closer to Jemma. “And then you were doing the sexy scientist thing earlier.”

Jemma raises an eyebrow. “Talking British? It’s English.”

“True but it’s the Queen’s English, isn’t it?” Daisy asks, her lips ghosting across the other woman’s. “And it’s hot. Like epically hot.”

“Daisy… what if someone…”

“Then I will go all Inhuman on them and scare them away.”

It could be the alcohol humming through Jemma’s system but the movie is forgotten for a moment and her amber eyes darken as she snakes her arms around Daisy’s neck.

“You like it when I talk British?” Jemma whispers, little pressing her nose to Daisy’s. When her girlfriend nods, grinning as she softly brushes her lips against hers, before trailing her lips along her jaw, and nuzzling into her pulse point, Jemma continues, her voice breathy and low.

“Bollocks…”

Daisy hums her approval.

“Blimey…”

She takes her earlobe between her lips, tugging on it until Jemma gasps.

“Sodding…”

Her hand slips under Jemma’s shirt.

“Knickers… Shagging…”

“Things I’d like to get into or do in the next five minutes…”

“Oi! Is this _The Holy Grail_?”

The girls break apart, sliding to opposite ends of the couch like they’re two high school students trying to pretend they are just innocently sitting here watching a movie. Hunter hops over the back of the couch in between the space they create and snatches up the popcorn on the coffee table before he rests his feet there.

“I love this flick! It’s brilliant.” He looks between the two women and shrugs. “Popcorn?”

The whole ground starts to rumble as Daisy seriously contemplates on murdering Hunter right here and right now. But then Jemma gives her a look and and the quaking subsides.

“Oh, I think Coulson was looking for you, Daisy,” Hunter says, completely obviously. “Something about finding another Inhuman. To be quite honest I wasn’t paying attention.”

Daisy huffs and excuses herself with a promise that if she doesn’t get at least one night off in the near future, people are going to die.

  


**[The Last Straw and the Time Daisy Murders the XBox]**

So Movie Night was bust. But maybe something simple like playing Halo with her girlfriend will work out better. _Halo_ ’s fun. Right? Or at least it would have been. But Jemma’s surprisingly good at it.

“Once you acclimate yourself to the game physics it’s actually rather simple,” she explains after the millionth headshot she lands. “And the Needler is fun. Because you know, it makes people explode.”

Daisy chuckles as the round resets. She changes the settings and decides it’s probably best if they work together this time. Because destroying the boys online brings her a special kind of joy. And hell, with Jemma as a teammate the game is won before it’s begun.

They spend several rounds, side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Jemma with her brow furrowed in concentration, Daisy with a cocky smirk, as they absolutely massacre the opposition. They can hear the gamers with headsets whine and complain about “Dr. Jemstone” and “Quake084.”

The women laugh at the poorly form insults and the constantly mistaking them for men.

“Should we tell them that we’re girls?” Jemma asks.

Daisy shakes her head. “Not a very good idea. Some Gamer Dudes get rapey when they find out a girl is kicking their collective asses. You should see some of the things they post on _Reddit_ and _4Chan_. It’s sick. When I was a White Hat, in my free time, I’d hack into their _Diablo_ accounts and steal their shit. If they were really vile I’d turn on their webcam remotely and livestream their most private moments. My form of cyber justice.”

“Really?” Jemma asks, wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively.

Daisy smiles, forgetting about the game for a moment. “Yeah, is that doing it for you?”

“Very much so…”

Daisy leans in, closing the distance between them, ready to confess some of her hacking stories to the adorable biochemist. And just as she is going to tell Jemma about the time she was poking around the Deep Web and stumbled upon what she now knows was Tony Stark’s failed Ultron Project, Fitz comes barreling in.

“Jemma!” He stops immediately when he sees what’s going on.

“What is it, Fitz?”

“Oh, right. Um… well… We’ve found a stone…”

Daisy rolls her eyes. “A rock. You came in here to tell us you’ve found a rock?”

“It’s not just a rock. It’s a possible 0-8-4,” he says.

“You’re kidding?” Jemma asks.

“No, it’s already exhibited some… interesting properties.”

“Such as?” Jemma prods.

“Uh… well… it may be sentient. And possibly evil,” Fitz replies.

“How evil are we talking about on a scale of Ward to Red Skull?” Daisy asks.

Leo seems to ponder that for a moment. “Um… Probably around Loki.”

“So definitely not good,” Daisy says with a heavy sigh.

Jemma agrees. “Yes. Which means…”

“Duty calls…” Daisy grumbles.

“I’m sorry,” her girls replies, kissing her on the cheek. “I’ll probably be getting in late. If this stone is as bad as it sounds.”

“I know. I’ll keep your side of the bed warm for you,” Daisy promises and then watches Jemma and Fitz scamper off, leaving her with a controller in hand.

“I guess I’ll just play with myself then…” she says without thinking. When she hears herself, Daisy shakes her head. She throws the controller at the _XBox_. It was just supposed to be a gingerly toss but apparently she’s more irritated than she realizes because the _XBox_ is knocked from it’s perch and it comes crashing down.

Daisy just looks at the broken machine and sighs. “Same.”

  


**[Team Meeting and that Time Where Coulson Steps In]**

“So, I know that some of you have realized that over the last few weeks Daisy’s become a bit…”

“Bitchy?” Bobbi offers.

“Scary?” Fitz chimes in.

“Unfocused…” May says, plainly.

“I was going to say ‘gruff,’” Coulson replies with a shrug. “But yeah, sure let’s go with any of those.”

“She killed the bloody _XBox_ , Coulson,” Hunter says as if that is the worst thing that could possibly happen.

“She did?” Bobbi asks. “Remind me to give Daisy a care package.”

Hunter looks at his fellow agent like he doesn’t know her anymore. “I’m going to forget you even said that.”

“Anyway,” Coulson cuts in to keep the team on track. “I think I know why. And for the good of the team and my dwindling sanity, we’re going to help her out.”

May nods. “What do you need us to do?”

 

**[Operation: Netflix and Chill is a Go]**

“May, why am I following you to the interrogation room?” Daisy asks, walking beside the senior agent as they made their way upstairs.

“Because I ordered you to,” May responds, flatly.

Daisy doesn’t ask another question because there really is no point. Whatever question she poses will be met with the same cryptic stoicism that colors Agent May’s whole personality. It’s been nearly a month without a shared day off with Jemma that isn’t interrupted by her work, or some new 0-8-4, or a cosmic baddie, or a number of other things.

She reminds herself that this is part of the job. The job she signed up for. But that was before Jemma and her became a thing. And just once she’d like a night where they aren’t S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives.

“Open the door,” May orders once they reach the interrogation room.

Daisy eyes her for a moment. “What’s behind the door? Cosmic objects? Asgardians? Ward?”

“Open the door, agent. That’s an order.”

With a heavy sigh, Daisy does what she’s told. Inside the small room is a T.V., a comfy couch, and her girlfriend with a giant bowl of popcorn. Daisy glances back at May who doesn’t smile but she knows the agent well enough to realize that this is her happy face.

“Thanks, May,” Daisy says.

“Don’t thank me. Thank Coulson. He’s giving you both the night off. And we are under orders to not disturb you for any reason.”

“Even it’s the apocalypse?” Daisy asks.

May nods. “Even if it’s the apocalypse.”

Then she shuts the door and Daisy can hear it lock behind her.

“I didn’t know they were planning this,” Jemma confesses. “When Fitz dragged me up here, I thought -”

She isn’t able to get the sentence out because within moments, Daisy’s pounced; kissing her like this is the first time they’ve seen each other in a month. It’s all passion, burning desire, and raw need, leaving them both breathless when Jemma pulls away just far enough to see Daisy’s face.

“I thought we were going to watch a few movies and you know, cuddle,” she says.

“Sorry,” Daisy replies, sheepishly. “I just missed you.”

“You’ve seen me everyday,” Jemma tells her.

“Yeah, but not like this.”

There’s a moment of silence before Jemma replies, with, “ _Netflix_ is overrated.”

Daisy grins. “Completely overrated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are fanfiction fuel. I'm CuteLikeMurder on Tumblr and MurderouslyCute on Twitter which apparently I need to use more. :D I normally write SwanQueen femslash but I'm branching out because who doesn't love Skimmons? So please tell me what you thought in the comments below.


End file.
